Tenten's Today
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Karena ajaran baru, OSIS mengarahkan seluruh siswa untuk berpenampilan baru sesuai perintah selama tiga hari. Alhasil, Tenten mendapat pujian bersifat negasi dirinya dari seseorang. Mendengar itu, si cepol merasa... absurd. Eh? /AU, semi-OOC/


**Tenten's Today**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Sekarang hari Senin, juga hari ajaran baru. Tenten menunggu dua temannya, Lee dan Neji di dekat gerbang sekolah. Lima menit kemudian, mereka berdua datang. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju mading bersama-sama, untuk melihat nama dan kelas baru mereka.

Lee mendongak di antara siswa-siswi yang berebutan melihat mading. "Aku di 8-B!" serunya. Pandangannya turun ke bawah, "Tenten... juga! Yeei!" Ia berbalik dan mengepalkan tangan senang.

Di samping kanan daerah Lee berdiri, Tenten ikut mencari nama Neji di tengah kerumunan. "Neji di 8-G," katanya, lalu berbalik menuju Neji yang bersandar di dekat tangga. "Kyaah, jauh sekaliii. Neji, jangan tinggalkan akuuu!" teriaknya berlagak sedih.

"Rookie 12 punya markas. Kalau kangen, ketemu di situ saja," hibur Neji. "Punya HP semua, 'kan?"

"Iya, sih," Lee melipat tangan di dada. "Tapi kesibukannya nanti berbeda-beda. Yang di 8-B ada Naruto dan Kiba. Di 8-G ada Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke. Sisanya menyebar."

Tenten menghela nafas. "Semoga tetap akrab, ya!" ucapnya menyemangati.

 **.**

Kriiing!

Lonceng pertama di ajaran baru berbunyi. Konoha Gakuen memulai upacara pembukaan ajaran baru di lapangan. Seluruh siswa berbaris rapi dalam hitungan sepuluh menit. Guru-guru berbaris di samping kanan podium. Pengurus OSIS berdiri di samping kiri podium.

Setelah upacara formal selesai, kini giliran OSIS yang memberi pengarahan. Ketua OSIS naik ke podium dengan raut yang cerah. Rambut kelabunya dikuncir ke belakang dan kacamata bulatnya memantulkan sinar matahari ke beberapa arah. Ia merapikan dasinya sejenak, lalu berbicara di pengeras suara.

"Untuk melatih kepercayaan diri kalian, kami putuskan, seluruh siswi menata rambut dengan model _twintail_ sampai hari Rabu!" katanya bersemangat.

Terdengar beberapa jenis respon. Ada yang teriak histeris, ada yang protes, ada yang biasa saja, ada yang tiba-tiba _blushing_ , ada yang kaget sampai jantungan, bahkan ada juga yang hampir pingsan. Ada juga yang senangnya bukan main. Yang pasti, rata-rata adalah respon yang tidak menyetujui.

Sang ketua OSIS menepuk-nepuk pengeras suara. "Tenang, tenang," tahannya. "Para siswa cowok juga dapat peraturan. Kalian harus mengancingkan seragam sampai leher, lalu pakai dasi," lanjutnya. "Sampai hari Rabu juga."

Banyak respon juga. Namun kali ini lebih positif daripada respon siswi. Banyak yang meremehkan aturan itu karena bukan hal yang sulit dan memalukan. Mungkin sebagian siswa berkategori preman akan keberatan. Tapi mereka tidak se-keberatan siswi. Karena, apa susahnya mengancingkan sampai leher? Berandalan-berandalan pun tahan melakukannya kalau hanya tiga hari.

Tenten membelokkan tubuhnya ke kanan. "Huaaah, bagaimana ini?" cemasnya, mengacak-acak rambut. "Seperti apa tampangku nanti? Aku malu dilihat kalian, apalagi Neji yang cuek itu!" Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Daijoubu, Tenten," jawab Lee menenangkan. "Bukannya malah bagus kalau Neji cuek? Dia tak akan berkomentar apa-apa."

"Justru itu," sahut Tenten penuh arti. "Cueknya membuat curiga. Jangan-jangan, dia malah jijik." Air mukanya berubah drastis menjadi sangat lesu.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Tenten. "Jangan berpikiran begitu, —ttebayo," katanya ikut menghibur. "Neji tidak sejahat itu. Hahaha."

Tenten bisa tenang sedikit karena dihibur oleh Lee dan Naruto. Untung saja Neji di barisan kelasnya, yang juga cukup jauh dari barisan kelas Tenten, Lee, dan Naruto. Selanjutnya, mereka mendengarkan pengarahan selanjutnya tentang program OSIS, lalu masuk ke kelas.

 **.**

 **-Keesokan harinya, Hari Selasa-**

Tenten masuk ke kelasnya. Ia disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan (yang menurutnya) yang membuatnya _sweatdropped_.

"Kyaaa, Tenten kawaii!" seru seorang teman perempuannya.

Kemudian, ada anak laki-laki yang datang dari belakang Tenten. "Tenten berubah jadi cewek!" Ia menepuk kepala Tenten pelan.

Tenten sewot. Ia menoleh ke belakang, "Memangnya, selama ini aku bukan cewek?" ketusnya dengan kepalan tangan.

Sang teman laki-laki itu menyahut, "Iya! Hahaha!"

"Dasar kaliaaan!" Tenten kesal, namun tak dimasukkannya ke dalam hati.

Jam istirahat, ketiga sohib Tenten mengajaknya ke kantin. Tentu saja ia menolak keras, "Kalau ketemu Neji, bagaimana?"

"Sembunyi saja di belakang kami." usul Naruto.

Tenten menolak terus. Berbagai alasan sudah dilontarkan olehnya. Tapi, cowok-cowok itu pun tak kalah semangat untuk membuat Tenten menyerah. Pada akhirnya, ia memang menyerah.

Perjalanan menuju kantin hingga sampai di kantin memang masih aman. Namun, saat mereka kembali, penglihatan Tenten menangkap Neji baru saja masuk ke kantin.

Ia spontan berteriak agar Naruto, Lee, dan Kiba menutupi tubuhnya. Mereka bertiga tertawa, namun tetap melaksanakan permintaan Tenten itu. Ia curi-curi pandang. Neji sedang menemani Sakura membeli makanan. Neji sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru sambil menunggu Sakura.

"Duh, ada Sasuke sama Shika juga," Tenten jantungan. "Untung tidak ketahuan!"

Kiba mencibir, "Berterima kasihlah pada kami."

Tenten ikut mencibir, "Terserah."

 **.**

 **-Hari Rabu-**

Jadwal pelajaran hari ini adalah matematika, fisika, Bahasa Inggris, dan sejarah. Sudah jadi aturan turun-temurun di benak para siswa, bahwa saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris harus memiliki kamus dan membawanya. Jika tidak, maka akan mendapat hukuman: mengucapkan tiga puluh kosakata dalam Bahasa Inggris dalam dua menit! Kategori kosakata ditentukan oleh guru, entah itu kata benda, kata kerja, kata sifat, atau yang lainnya. Wah, wah.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit lalu. Karena model rambutnya, Tenten memutuskan untuk tidak melewati garis perbatasan antara kelas dan luar kelasnya! Tentu saja untuk menghindar agar tidak dilihat oleh Neji!

Karena itu, ia hanya duduk saja di bangkunya. Lonceng masuk baru akan berbunyi 25 menit lagi. Tenten mengeluarkan buku-buku yang berkaitan dengan Bahasa Inggris dari dalam tasnya. Dan yang terpenting adalah...

 _Tenten memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ia berjalan dengan cepat lewat koridor. Koridor berada di tempat tersembunyi, tidak terlihat dari lantai dua. Kelasnya ada di lantai dua, begitu pula kelas Neji. Ia sengaja lewat koridor, karena memang untuk menghindar, supaya tidak dilihat oleh Neji._

 _Sambil jantungan dan agak panik, Tenten selalu mengawasi orang-orang yang lewat di dekatnya. Ia juga menunduk agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya._

 _Saat naik tangga, tak sengaja Tenten mengangkat kepala. Ia melihat ada seorang teman sekelasnya membawa sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. Tenten berhenti sejenak. Ia ingat sesuatu._

 _Mendadak, si cepol itu berteriak dalam hati,_ _'NJIIIR, AKU LUPA BAWA KAMUUUS!'_ _Seakan dunia mau kiamat, ia menambah kecepatan agar sampai di kelas._

 _Si cepol masuk ke kelasnya dengan nafas tersengal. Ia segera menemui para sohibnya, Kiba, Naruto, dan Lee, yang kebetulan sedang membentuk lingkaran kecil di bangku Kiba. Tenten buru-buru menaruh tasnya, lalu mendatangi mereka. Lantas, ia langsung memberitahu kalau kamusnya tertinggal._

 _Ada sebuah lampu terang di atas kepala Kiba._ _"Kebetulan, kelas 8-G ada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris hari ini! Sewaktu istirahat, pinjam saja ke Neji!"_ _usulnya._

 _"APAAAH? NEJI?"_ _Tenten terkejut setengah hidup._ _"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN, KIBA!"_ _tolaknya mentah-mentah dengan raut ketakutan._

 _"Ya sudah, masih ada Sasuke dan Shikamaru, kok."_

 _"Apalagi ituuu!"_

 _Mereka menyerah._

 _Tenten berpikir._ _"... Kalian yang minta ke mereka, ya?"_ _pintanya dengan mupeng (muka pengen) alias memelas sok manja._

 _"Nani—Kau yang mau pinjam, 'kan?"_ _protes Lee._ _"Minta sendiri, dong."_ _Ia menolak halus._

 _"Nggak mauuu~!"_ _rengek Tenten dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

 _Lee mencibir,_ _"Deritamu."_

 _Tenten merasa seperti ada listrik yang menyengat hatinya. Ia pun mengalah,_ _"Temani aku, ya?"_

 _Naruto menjentikkan jarinya._ _"Kalau itu, kami bisa, —ttebayo."_ _balasnya sambil nyengir._

Ya, Tenten lupa membawa kamusnya! Astaga! Kenapa bisa sampai lupa? Padahal dia sudah sengaja menyusun buku pukul delapan malam kemarin! Ke mana saja pikiranmu, Tenten? Apa sebegitu stresnya karena takut dilihat Neji dengan model rambut seperti itu?

Tenten menempelkan pipinya di meja. Ia menatap pintu kelas yang tertutup. Saat ini, ia merasa pintu itu seperti pintu menuju surga. Wajahnya kusut karena khawatir Kiba dan yang lainnya terlambat kembali dari kantin. Mereka sudah berjanji menemaninya, 'kan?

Tenten harap-harap cemas. _'Ayolah, kalian yang terbaik! Jangan mengkhianatiku!'_ Ia memejamkan mata dan berkomat-kamit penuh harap.

Krieeet

Di tengah berkecamuknya perasaan si cewek cepol, 'pintu surga' itu terbuka dan memancarkan cahaya yang sangat terang. Tampak siluet tiga pemuda yang sedang bersenda gurau, menghalangi cahaya itu untuk menusuk retina Tenten yang mulai melek.

Tenten bangkit dan berjalan terharu ke pemuda-pemuda tersebut. "Naruuu~ Kau yang minta kamusnya ke Neji, ya?" Wajahnya dibuat sangat memelas untuk meluluhkan hati bocah berambut duren itu.

Yang diminta malah menggeleng sok dewasa. "Kau, 'kan, sudah janji, —ttebayo!" tekannya, mengangkat jari telunjuknya, tanda peringatan. "Sekalipun kau cewek—walaupun jadi-jadian—, kau tetap harus menepatinya!"

Tenten murung kembali. "... Ya, sudah," jawabnya sewot. "Kalian temani aku, ya."

"Ayo!"

Mereka berempat tancap gas melewati beberapa lorong agar sampai di kelas 8-G. Seperti kemarin, Tenten menjadi seperti seorang anak kecil yang disandera dan ketiga cowok itu adalah penculiknya. Mereka menjadi tameng bagi Tenten agar tidak dilihat oleh orangtua aslinya.

Lucu sekali. Kiba, Naruto, dan Lee jadi seperti pimpinan _gangster_ sok oke. Sedangkan Tenten hanya serpihan kecil yang tak berarti, hanya menjadikan mereka sebagai tempat persembunyian.

Akhirnya, setelah melewati berbagai halangan dan rintangan, mereka sampai di depan pintu kelas 8-G. Pintu bercorak hijau putih setinggi kira-kira 2,5 meter itu tertutup. Mungkin untuk mencegah rusaknya _air conditioner_ di dalam kelas mereka.

Kiba, Naruto, dan Lee berdiri sejajar tepat di depan pintu yang biasa saja itu. Sedangkan Tenten masih saja seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan melihat badut; masih bersembunyi di belakang mereka bertiga. _Twintail_ -nya meliuk-liuk ditiup angin.

"Pliiis!" Tenten berbisik pada mereka. "Panggilkan Neji—Eh, jangan! Sakura saja!" ralatnya. Ia berjalan ke samping pintu kelas untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding kelas itu.

"Oke!" sahut Naruto, lalu membuka pintu. Kepalanya meliuk ke dalam. "Sakura-chaaan! Tenten memanggilmuuu!" teriaknya sampai bergema di dalam kelas. Untungnya saat itu hanya ada lima orang di dalam.

Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru di depan kelas, kaget mendengar teriakan Naruto. "Tidak perlu berteriak, baka!" sewotnya.

Naruto memelas. "Gomennasai..." ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala.

Sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ia sudah tahu kalau Tenten ingin meminjam kamus. Lantas, dirogohnya buku-buku di dalam lacinya dan mengambil buku kecil namun tebal itu. Di belakang bangku Sakura ada Neji yang sedang membaca.

"Eh, Naruto sama Tenten datang, lho," kata Sakura pada Neji. "Kau nggak mau mengobrol?" tanyanya lagi.

Mendengar itu, Neji menutup bukunya. "Boleh. Ayo!" ajaknya, lalu beranjak ke arah pintu kelas bersama Sakura.

Karena di depan pintu hanya terlihat Naruto, Kiba, dan Lee, Sakura memutuskan untuk ke luar mencari Tenten. "Tenten, ini kamusnya—Kyaaah, Tenten kawaii!" pekiknya dengan mata berbinar. "Tenten sudah jadi ceweeek! Kawaii!" serunya lagi sambil tertawa-tawa.

Tenten gelagapan mengambil kamus dari tangan Sakura. "Sakuraaa!" Ia mengisyaratkan agar si _pinky_ tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya.

Namun, usaha Tenten gagal. Tindakan Sakura telah membuat rasa penasaran Sasuke, Shikamaru, bahkan Neji untuk melihat Tenten secara langsung. Mereka bertiga senyum-senyum sendiri melihat Tenten yang bersandar tak berdaya di tembok kelas mereka. Ketiganya juga mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas menatap Tenten. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang... Ah, bahkan Author saja tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka.

Wajah Tenten memerah melihat ekspresi ketiga cowok jenius itu. "Jangan lihat!" tukasnya, menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak secantik Sakura!" lanjutnya, lalu membelakangi orang-orang itu karena malu ditertawakan.

Shikamaru bisa melihat jelas kilauan rambut coklat Tenten yang menjuntai dari masing-masing pitanya. "Semua cewek itu cantik, tahu," celetuknya. "Setidaknya menurut logikaku."

Kiba melongo. "... Bahkan, Shikamaru punya ukuran kecantikan seorang cewek." Ia geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dan, Tenten termasuk tinggi, menurutku." sambung si rambut nanas jenius itu, bermaksud memuji Tenten.

Cling! Lee memamerkan giginya dan mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Tenten (yang masih membelakangi mereka). "Cewek-cewek Rookie 12 memang asoooy!" ucapnya percaya diri. "Sisi cantiknya yang menonjol, berbeda-beda." Ia mendekati Tenten dan menepuk-nepuk pundak cewek panda itu.

Sasuke tersentak. "Memangnya plastik, 'asoy'?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

"..." Semuanya _sweatdropped_ , termasuk Tenten yang masih bisa mendengar 'usaha' Sasuke untuk membuat _jokes_ itu.

Tenten sudah tak tahan lagi sebenarnya. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat kepala. "IKOU!" ajaknya tanpa berani menoleh lagi ke belakang, apalagi pamit, sekalipun di situ ada Sakura.

Kiba terkejut mendengar perintah Tenten yang mendadak itu. "Tenten, matte!" cegahnya sambil mengejar Tenten.

Naruto dan Lee buru-buru pamit pada semuanya. Mereka mengerti keadaannya, jadi bisa dimaklumi.

Neji memandang rambut Tenten yang meliuk panjang ke bawah itu. "Tenten kawaii!" teriaknya, selagi Tenten belum berbelok menuju koridor. "Hahaha!"

Tepat saat akan belok, Tenten menghentikan langkah kakinya. "... Tadi itu, barusan Neji?" tanyanya berbalik, untuk memastikan.

Neji memang tidak mendengar kalimat Tenten itu. Tapi, ia tetap bisa melihat Tenten yang berbalik di tengah lalu-lalang siswa-siswi. "Iya, aku!" teriaknya lagi sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Tenten kawaii, ciee!" Ia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Tenten yang masih tertutupi oleh lalu-lalang siswa.

Sasuke memasukkan tangan kiri ke dalam saku celananya. "Sayangnya ini hari terakhir, ya," katanya dengan wajah murung. "Besok Tenten sudah jadi cowok kembali."

Tenten _sweatdropped_ lagi. Ia tidak memahami situasi barusan. Karena sedang malas berpikir, akhirnya ia pergi duluan, diikuti beberapa suara cegahan dari Kiba, Lee, dan Naruto. Gerak-gerik mereka disambut oleh tawa dari anak-anak kelas 8-G yang jenius tadi.

Sesampainya di kelas 8-B, Tenten buru-buru duduk di bangkunya. Ia menggelayutkan kepala di meja dengan pikiran tak menentu.

 _"Tenten kawaii!"_

Ucapan Neji tadi terngiang lagi di benaknya. Batin Tenten meledak, _'ABSURD SEKALEEE! NEJI MENGATAKAN AKU 'KAWAII'? WATDEF—'_

 **-Owaru!-**

 **Karena rate-nya K (tapi kalimat susah dimengerti dan deskrip—tentu saja—sangat-sangat kurang), maka Tenten hanya merasa absurd saat dipuji oleh Neji, dengan twintail-nya yang menjuntai.**

 **Siip! Nggak kebayang, 'kan, twintail-nya Tenten mirip Miku** **Hatsune, tapi warnanya coklat,** **atau...? Yah, actually, cepolnya hanya digera** **i** **. Tapi, tetap aja nggak bisa terbayang dengan kalimat deskrip saya iniiii lllorz**

 **Jaa ne~**

 **Betewe, lawakannya Sasu garing, nggak?**


End file.
